Fundamental
by Cajai
Summary: SLASH. On every magic user’s sixteenth birthday, their full magic potential is unleashed. However for very powerful magic users, they are changed at a fundamental basis. Is Hogwarts ready for their ‘new’ students? SSHP RWDM


**Title:** _Fundamental_

**Author:** Cajai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** SLASH, HET, AU, OOC, OC, Violence, cursing, slight character bashing,

**Summary:** SLASH. On every magic user's sixteenth birthday, their full magic potential is unleashed. However for very powerful magic users, they are changed at a fundamental basis. Is Hogwarts ready for their 'new' students? SSHP RWDM

**Pairings:** Severus Snape/ Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy

**PROLOGUE**

3rd year curriculum at Hogwarts:_** 'The Law of Magic and Genetics'**_

_A magical core is a compact ever replenishing source of magic within a witch or wizard. Most wizards and witches from age one to sixteen rely on a core fit to their body structure. However, on their sixteenth birthday their core stops relying on their body structure and completely merges with their soul, spirit and mind. Hypothetically this is because sixteen commonly marks the age in which the magic user's psyche, soul and spirit gains the experience to make it possible. _

_In a few cases an individual's magical core relies from birth on the soul, spirit and mind. These individuals are commonly referred to as wise souls. Notably, wise souls tend to have large impacts of the magical society, take for instance Albus Dumbledore who defeated the Dark Lord Grindwald. Wise souls have higher levels of magic and change (on their sixteenth birthdays) in a fundamental level, be it personality, appearance, interests, talents or species, wise souls reflect the inner workings of their magic, soul, spirit and mind …_

**CHAPTER ONE**

A boy with shoulder length spiral curled bronze colored hair that shone a beautiful combination of red, blond and brown in the sun, large luminous green eyes flecked with gold and framed by long eyelashes sat quietly in his own car on the Hogwarts Express. He had skin as pale and flawless as newly fallen snow, full blood red lips, a narrow heart shaped face, a small slightly upturned nose and a slim jaw. He was delicate and effeminate with long thin legs, thin hips, a round firm butt, narrow shoulders, swan like neck, slight muscles and a thin abdomen. The boy could be at a distance mistake for a girl, but close enough you could see the Adam's apple and lack of other feminine features. He stood a reasonable height of 5'10" and was very slight in build. He wore a Hogwarts uniform with his Gryffindor crest.

Soon a second boy joined him and they began to chat quietly. This boy was by far more masculine. The boy had broad shoulders, a narrow waist and stood a magnificent 6'6". His hair was a straight rich Auburn color cut just above his shoulders. He had warm brown eyes and alabaster skin, which was cold to the touch. He was muscular, but did not have a hulking mass. His thin lips were a pale pink and his blinding white sharp teeth shone. He had high prominent cheekbones and a square jaw with a little stubble on it. He wore the Hogwarts uniform with a Gryffindor crest.

Finally this boy was followed by a third, both of whom shot shy and almost coy glances at each other. This boy was slightly more effeminate than the first boy. He had dandelion fluff chin length pale blond hair, an oval face with slightly flushed cheeks, paper white skin and large luminous blue eyes framed by long eyelashes. He had a delicate effeminate build with long thin legs, slight curves, narrow shoulder and a swan like neck. e had plump mar He He had plump maroon lips and an easy smile. He stood 5'11" an inch above the first boy and weighed slightly less than the first. He wore the Hogwarts uniform with a Slytherin crest.

The train rolled in the station and the boys quickly exited only to be directed to their potions professor. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Draco," Snape sneered at the first two's names without bothering to look at them, "I have been informed that all three of you underwent the wise soul transformation and so it was thrust upon me to make arrangements for you." The three nodded apprehensively, two of whom cursing Dumbledore for choosing Snape, while the last worried for his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best mate. "Follow me." He said leading them towards one of the black carriages drawn by thestrals. They quickly took their seats, Draco, the blond haired boy, next to Ron, the auburn haired boy, across from Snape, who sat next to Harry the bronze haired boy.

Snape finally took in all three's appearances, his eyes trailed over the very effeminate Draco, the pointed teeth of Ron and then he froze in eerie recognition of the bronze haired boy, _it's him… no it can't be him… I won't allow it._ Snape cleared his throat "It would be best for the staff to know of your species qualities you have gained through your transformations, if I may hazard a guess, Mr. Weasley you are a percentage of vampire, Draco you are a percentage of Veela, Mr. Potter however is evidently a mutt." Snape said snidely, but also with a slightly curious underlining tone.

"Half Shadow elf," Harry said clearing his throat, "One quarter elf, one quarter vampire makes a Shadow elf and then half human." Harry leveled his beautiful green eyes at Snape who flushed and changed the subject frightening himself and startling the three boys.

"How far does your vampirism go, Mr. Weasley?" Snape demanded.

"I do need to devour blood, but only once every two weeks and I rely on pig blood, I am sensitive to the sun, but do not get badly burned, I have superior senses, strength and healing rate. I can control mist, but can not transform into any creature. I have minor abilities in blood magic."

"My Veela genes," Draco began, "do possess the persuasion charm. I am able to persuade most females and males to do anything I please, however strong willed people are immune to my charms. I'm also far more nimble, flexible and have faster reflexes, otherwise little has changed."

"I do not need to consume blood, I am not sensitive in the sun, I can not burn, my elfin genes in combination my vampire genes give me superior senses, speed and healing rate to both humans, elves and vampires, compared to vampires however my strength is abysmal, I have faster reflexes, am more nimble and flexible. I am very stealthy and have many abilities in Shadow magics." Harry ended with a curt nod.

Snape sighed, "Very well, we will take care of Mr. Weasley's need for blood and Professor Dumbledore already had a method to restrict Veela genes." At this Draco looked very disappointed, his fun ruined, "You're also probably aware that you'll be receiving private quarters near my own, since like you I am also a wise soul." All three boys looked at him in confusion, knowing what their next question would be Snape sighed once more and said, and "Half vampire."

"You really are a giant bat!" Ron exploded. The other two stared at Ron in embarrassment as he flushed red.

Snape tittered, "Remarkably brass as always mister Weasley. Some things just don't change as much as we'd like them too. Now tomorrow I will arrange the schedules--"

"Sir, I take it we're not aligned with any houses anymore?" Harry asked, Snape nodded, "Are we to follow various classes with other houses so that we might focus at higher levels on our talents?"

"Mostly, correct Mr. Potter, in addition to these classes you will receive private tutoring, if necessary self studies and also it's required to have a representative from your species to train you. Dumbledore will arrange that last detail."

As they spoke the carriage finally came to a stop and Snape led them towards the dungeons still speaking.

Leading the three down through maze of staircases and passage ways, Snape stopped in a long corridor, in which hung three portraits. Two of Snakes and one of a Gryffindor lion. "There are two sets of rooms behind the Lion they're just interconnected. There are two private sets behind the snakes. To set up your rooms place your hand on the portrait and it will design the room to your tastes. Now…" Snape stopped in shock as he watched Draco catch hold of Ron's hand and drag him over to the Lion Portrait before he forced his and Ron's hand on the painting. Harry looked on with bemusement as the painting swung open and then entered. Snape turned to Harry his eyebrow twitching, "Something I should know?"

"They're dating, but all signs are pointing towards soul mates."

"Great, my godson is going to marry a Weasley." He muttered darkly before the portrait of the first Snake opened and he walked in slamming the portrait behind him. Harry couldn't repress his laughter any longer and fell to the ground in hysterics.

**WARNING – Room descriptions- You can skip them if they irritate you – WARNING**

(You may recognize some these rooms from my other story account, 'The Copper Key'. So they're not stolen)

Snape's rooms began with a stone arched hallway lit by torches lead to a comfortable sitting room. The room had a green olive domed ceiling with a magnificent iron cast candle chandelier handing from the ceiling. A plush light brown rug was on the floor. There was a fireplace, a worn brown leather sofa, a long light wood coffee table, two worn brown leather sitting chairs on either side, there was shelves upon shelves of leather bound gold embossed books on potions and defense against the dark arts as well as Snape's well earned potions awards. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The walls were a light chocolate brown with green olive border. To the right was an open doorway that led to a neat potions lab equipped with all the necessary items.

A single door on the other side of the room led to his bedroom and private bathroom. The Bedroom had green olive walls with light chocolate borders, a dark wood four poster bed with thick velvet dark green hangings, a matching velvet comforter and white linens. There was a large dresser and amour as well as a bedside table all made from the same dark wood as the bed. Carvings of Snakes were posted on the walls as well as Medieval English weapons. There was an ordinary green tiled bathroom on the right, equipped with a shower/tub, toilet and sink.

Back in the sitting room opposite of the entrance were two open doorways with three steps to reach them. These doorways belonged to a single room this room was his study. It had a stone floor, stone walls and a stone ceiling. It was lined with tall bookcases and in the middle of the room was a large clawed desk and comfortable green leather upholstered wooden chair.

Now to Ron's and Draco's rooms. The first room in the boys' set was a long stone hallway, a duplicate to Snape's. Like Snape's it ended in a sitting room, but that's where the similarities ended. The floor was a rich cherry wood and the walls were white washed, and a black leather shiny steel sofa sat in the middle of the room with a class table before it with three cubed sitting chairs of the same black leather shiny steel style. The wall had hanging black wood and glass shelves screwed in. The walls were also adorned with Samurai swords and other weapons commonly associated with Feudal Japan, Samurai and Ninja. There was a potions lab equipped with the necessary items for Draco and a private meditation room for Ron off of the living room.

There was a small kitchen, where potted herbs grew, the room had forest green walls with silver edges, the counters were made of green granite and the cabinets were of oak with silver knobs. There a small steel cabinet that had a cooling charm on it so it acted like a fridge. There was a stove and oven. An assortment of pans and pots hung above the island. In the same room was a wood table and chair set, large enough for four people

Again back to the sitting room there was two screen doors in the back wall, one leading up a staircase to their bedroom, the other to a small study library on this floor. The study/library was an exact duplicate to the sitting room barring the sofa and chairs and replacing them with a steel desk and more shelves as well as a fireplace.

The bedroom at the top of the stairs had a light wood box-bed that lay on the floor. The bed had a blood red velvet comforter and yellow sheets. There was small closet, the floor was wood and the room had whitewashed walls. Under the bed was a plush maroon rug. The room was simplistic and had minimalist's style. Off to the right was a bathroom with blue tiles and bronze borders, with a hot tub, shower, toilet and sink.

Finally to Harry's rooms. The portrait opened directly into the sitting room. The floor was made of cherry wood aligned at a 45 degree angle. The room was pale yellow with fantastical interconnecting protection runes marked in spider-like black scrawl on the walls. Free hanging red wood shelves were filed with books. On the shelves were his favorite paper back books on wand-less magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's journals (The first he had found and could only read (Not even Tom Marvolo Riddle could read it), the second he inherited), Potions Mastery books, spellsmithing Mastery books, history, and Rune translation mastery books. There were a few wood framed pictures of his family and friends (Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley…etc.). There were two worn light brown leather couches strategically placed around a cherry wood coffee table, along with two brown leather reclining chairs.

A spiraling staircase lead up to a loft with a cherry wood box-bed on a plush midnight blue carpet. The Linens on the bed were brilliant red and pale yellow. There was a quilt at the end of the bed depicting a breath taking sunset. There were also cherry wood shelves and a small chest for clothing and such. A simple light shone next to the bed. There was a bathroom connected to the loft. It had white porcelain fixtures and dark green tiles.

Beneath the loft, was a small library decorated in Gryffindor colors, red walls with gold borders and a continuation of the cherry wood floor. There were cherry wood shelves and dozens of potion books, Arithmancy books, and undecipherable Ancient Rune volumes, books on Ligilimency and Occlumency and astronomy. There was also his most coveted and dangerous possessions: books by Salazar Slytherin on Parselmagic, Rowena Ravenclaw's books on Magic manipulation and spellsmithing. All there invaluable resources were accompanied by Harry's own journals and research findings. In this room was also comfortable lounging chairs, cherry wood tables with red leather upholstered wooden cherry wood chairs and many lights.

Off the Library was a potions lab with all the necessary items. There was also a private meditating room to the left the portrait entrance way in the sitting room. There was a small kitchen, an exact duplicate of Ron and Draco's. Last, but not least was the small dojo, covered in racks bearing feudal Japan weapons and Medieval Europe weapons. There was also a padded floor for hand to hand combat that Harry had become proficient in, while away from Hogwarts during the summer.

**WARNING – Room descriptions finished – WARNING**

It was an hour or two later and Harry was enjoying himself in his library, when a note appeared before his face. This note read:

_Potter,_

_I need the information on your talents, interests and family magics you provided to the wise soul institution after your transformation. Please send it to me immediately so I may adjust your schedule. Also the follow up talent scores are necessary please add them to the information you are sending me._

_S.S._

Sighing Harry quickly jotted down:

_S.S.,_

_Talents_

_Magic Manipulation – unspecified (this talent has only been seen thrice and can not be ranked)_

_Spellsmithing – O_

_Occlumency – OO_

_Potions – OO_

_Parselmagic – Family magic_

_Transfiguration - O_

_Interests_

_Arithmancy_

_Runes_

_Occlumency_

_Ligilimency_

_Potions_

_Astronomy_

_-HP_

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Snape stared stunned at Harry's marks. There were only O(s) and two OO(s). It was incredible. Turning back he examined Draco's and Ron's marks.

Ron Weasley

Talents

Transfiguration – O

Occlumency – A

Astronomy – EE

Interests

Transfiguration

Charms

Astronomy

Potions

Draco Malfoy

Talents

Transfiguration – EE

Potions – O

Occlumency – A

Interests

Transfiguration

Astronomy

Potions

Not nearly as startling, but definitely an accomplishment. Snape set about putting the schedules together.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

It was early in the morning, when Harry made it to the great hall. He found the four person table that he, Draco and Ron had been assigned and quickly took a seat. Soon the hall filled and people threw curious glances at the lone figure. About five minutes till classes started Draco dragged Ron into the great hall both looking like they had just had great sex. Which was obviously the truth considering Draco's limp. They took a seat and began to dig into their food with vehemence. Half way through the meal, Snape approached them and slammed down their schedules before stalking off. Draco handed them out.

Harry was surprised to find he had a private class with Snape and a private class with Dumbledore. The first for potions and the second for Occlumency and Ligilimency. He also found that he would be tutored and TA(ing) Runes with Professor Babbling. Astronomy at a NEWTS level and self studying Parselmagic, spellsmithing and magic manipulation.

Draco was TA(ing) potions and working Snape on Occlumency. He was in NEWTS Transfiguration and Astronomy.

Ron was TA(ing) and receiving private lessons in Transfiguration, working with Snape on Occlumency, while in NEWTS, astronomy, potions, and charms.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**RESOURCE**:

**Rating System:**

OO – the highest level

O – 2nd Highest (outstanding)

EE – Exceeds Expectations

A – Acceptable

P – Poor

D – Dreadful

T – Troll

The wise soul rating system is on a higher scale than OWLS or NEWTS, Dumbledore and Snape only received one OO (Snape – Potions, Dumbledore – Ligilimency)

For the hell of it here's Snape and Dumbledore's scores and talents

Snape:

Talents

Potions: OO

Occlumency – EE

Transfiguration – O

Charms – EE

Interests

Potions

Transfiguration

Ligilimency

Astronomy

Runes

Dumbledore:

Talents

Ligilimency – OO

Charms – O

Potions – A

Transfiguration – EE

Interests

Ligilimency

Occlumency

Transfiguration

Runes

Charms

**Sorry about the slow chapter, more action next time.**

**Cajai**


End file.
